


einszweidrei

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Das zwischen Max und Leon, das ist eine offene Beziehung. Friends with benefits. Irgendetwas in der Richtung. Leon stellt das ja auch regelmäßig klar. Also sollte es kein Problem sein, wenn Max etwas mit Süle anfängt, oder?





	1. Ein Wort.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte... ist schon etwas älter. :D Ich schrieb sie 2016, als klar wurde, dass ich Olympia nicht einfach unbeschrieben stehen lassen kann. Nicht nur ich – wie bei so ziemlich allen meinen Dreiern hatte auch hier wieder Lana ihre Finger im Spiel :D Wir befinden uns also im Jahr 2016, in Brasilien.
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß mit den Jungs! \o/

**Wortzahl:** 8022  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Oh Hilfe. Romanze?

~*~*~

Der Regen prasselt auf die Straße, laut, gleichmäßig. Die Welt ist grau, überall grau, grau, grau – der Himmel ist grau, die Häuser sind grau, die Pfützen sind grau, die Wassertropfen sind grau. Und ständig dieses Trommeln...  
Leons T-Shirt ist ein heller Farbfleck in all dem Grau. Das Weiß sticht heraus, es ist fast schon blendend hell, verglichen mit der Umgebung. Selbst seine blaue Jeans wirkt dagegen fast schon grau.

Doch das ist nicht der Hauptgrund, warum Max' Blick an dem T-Shirt haftet. Da gibt es nämlich noch viel mehr zu sehen.  
Das T-Shirt ist nass, komplett durchnässt – ein paar Augenblicke im Regen haben ausgereicht, um den Stoff zu durchtränken, dafür zu sorgen, dass er an Leons Oberkörper klebt. So sieht man hervorragend, nur mit einer fast schon transparenten Schicht darüber, die eher betont als versteckt, Leons dunkle Brustwarzen, durch die Kälte ganz hart, Leons Brust, Leons Bauchmuskeln, jede einzelne Erhebung bis hin zur V-Form, die in Leons Hose führt.

Max' Blick gleitet nach oben, zu Leons Schultern, dann zu seinen Oberarmen, um die das T-Shirt sich spannt. Dann hebt Leon einen Arm, zieht Max' Blick damit noch weiter nach oben – er streicht sich durch die langen, nassen Haare, ganz langsam, er senkt seinen Kopf dabei und sieht ihn weiterhin an, hat den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet. Seine Haare lassen sich mühelos nach hinten streichen, sie kleben an seinem Kopf, doch kaum sind seine Finger ein Stück weiter, lösen sich ein paar Haarsträhnen, fallen ihm ins Gesicht, vor die Augen, doch auch das hält ihn nicht davon ab, Max anzusehen.

Max dreht sich auf die andere Seite, sein Kopfhörer verrutscht dabei. Genervt schiebt er ihn aufs Ohr zurück, dann konzentriert er sich wieder auf das Bild vom regennassen Leon und auf seine Hand, die träge sein Glied auf und ab gleitet.

Leon kommt nun auf ihn zu, Schritt für Schritt, ganz langsam, ohne Eile, ohne Hektik. Im Gehen nimmt er die Hand aus seinen Haaren, stattdessen legen sich seine Finger an den Bund seines T-Shirts.

„Scheiße ja, zieh' es aus.“

Ist ja eh schon nass... Und auch wenn der Anblick von Leon im klatschnassen T-Shirt zu den zehn heißesten Dingen der Welt gehört – Leon oberkörperfrei schafft es aus dem Stand in die Top5.  
Um Leons Lippen spielt ein feines Lächeln, er hält kurz inne, während er ihm direkt in die Augen sieht und Max' Schwanz zuckt in seiner Hand. Bitte keine Spielchen, bitte jetzt nicht mehr – er will mehr, er will nicht hingehalten werden.  
Zum Glück hat auch Leon keine Lust mehr auf Spielchen. Umgehend setzt er sein Tun fort – er zieht das T-Shirt nach oben, Stück für Stück entblößt sich sein Bauch, seine Brust, dann zieht er das T-Shirt über den Kopf und lässt es achtlos neben sich auf die Straße fallen. Und ja, das Bild von Leons Oberkörper, über den kleine Sturzbäche rinnen, ist wirklich unglaublich sehenswert. Kurz überlegt Max, ob er sich der Verlockung hingeben soll, sich einfach gedankenlos einen herunterzuholen, doch das bekommt er nicht hin, noch nicht – er muss diesen Anblick weiter genießen. Und sich dabei einen herunterholen.

Leon... Er ist Sex pur, Sex auf zwei Beinen und Max fiebert dem Moment entgegen, in dem er bei ihm ankommt, sich über ihn beugt, ihn auszieht, ihn -

„Ey, kann ich – oh, störe ich?“

Max reißt die Augen auf, er schreckt hoch.  
Scheiße. Er hat vergessen, die Türe abzusperren. Zumindest sieht es ganz danach aus – er bezweifelt, dass Süle einen Hauptschlüssel hat und obwohl es ihm körperlich zuzutrauen wäre, macht auch die Türe nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er sich gewaltsam Zutritt verschafft.  
Süle steht im Türrahmen, er sieht ihn an, sieht ganz schamlos auf seine Latte, die Max immer noch in der Hand hält. Dann hebt er eine Augenbraue, schiebt sich ganz ins Zimmer und schließt die Türe hinter sich.

Die Stille ist erschlagend. Süle sagt nichts, er lehnt sich einfach nur gegen die Türe, sein Blick auf Max und Max... Verdammt, nicht mal seine Latte verschwindet. Und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, dass es noch peinlicher wäre, wenn er jetzt ganz hastig nach der Decke tasten würde, um sie zu verdecken. Außerdem muss das nur ein ganz kurzer Moment sein, der sich nur für ihn anfühlt wie eine Ewigkeit, eine verdammt unangenehme Ewigkeit.  
Dann räuspert sich Süle.

„Soll ich dir da zur Hand gehen?“

Schlagartig wird sich Max seiner Erektion noch bewusster. Trotzdem ist er wie gelähmt, trotzdem kann er immer noch nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich Süle so präsentiert. Jetzt sogar noch weniger, denn jetzt kommt zu der Tatsache, dass er gerade unterbrochen wurde, noch die Überraschung dazu.  
Und die Überraschung darüber, dass sein Schwanz sich selbst von dieser Frage nicht abschrecken lässt, sondern sie richtig gut findet.

Süle wartet ab. Er lehnt immer noch an der Türe, schaut, wartet... Dann stößt er sich von dem Holz ab, sein Blick ist ernst.

„Ein Wort reicht.“

Ein Wort... Verdammt, Max' Kopf ist wie leergefegt. Wahrscheinlich könnte er gerade nicht einmal seinen eigenen Namen sagen, wenn es darauf ankommen würde. Außerdem...  
Sollte er etwas sagen?

Süle verharrt noch einen kurzen Augenblick dort an der Türe, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern, dreht sich um, öffnet die Türe. Max starrt auf seinen Rücken, er will nachdenken, aber es geht einfach nicht, sein Gehirn macht Dienstverweigerung.  
Und dann geht Süle durch die Türe und schließt sie wieder.

„Süle!“

Keine Reaktion. Die Türe bleibt geschlossen, Max hört keinen Laut von dort – und das, obwohl ihm vorher, bei Süles überraschendem Erscheinen, die Kopfhörer von den Ohren gerutscht sind.  
Max schiebt sie wieder über seine Ohren, er lässt sich auf den Rücken fallen. Doch selbst das Regengeräusch, das er sich vorher angehört hat, um sich entspannen und dann auch einschlafen zu können, bringt ihn nicht zurück zum regennassen Leon. Ihm ist nun wieder ganz deutlich bewusst, wo er ist und das ist eben das Teamhotel in Brasilien, umgeben von lauter Mitspielern, ohne Leon, der wegen seiner Verletzung schon zurück in Deutschland ist.

Hallo Realität. Du bist hässlich.

~*~*~


	2. Eine Sache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein herzliches Hallo an alte und neue Gesichter - freut mich sehr, euch hier mit an Bord zu haben ♥  
> Nachdem wir im letzten Kapitel gewissermaßen alle drei Protagonisten getroffen haben, schauen wir heute mal nur auf Max. In Maxens Kopf, um genau zu sein.

~*~*~

Eigentlich hat Max genügend, worüber er nachdenken kann. Er ist in Brasilien, verdammt noch mal, vertritt sein Land bei der Olympiade, seit Leons Verletzung sogar als Kapitän. Sie schlagen sich wacker, haben durchaus eine Chance auf den Titel – auf die Goldmedaille. Das beschäftigt ihn eigentlich genug.  
Doch seit Süles Auftritt in seinem Zimmer hat Max noch ganz andere Dinge im Kopf, Dinge, die er eigentlich in Deutschland zurücklassen wollte.

Das mit ihm und Leon.

Leon ist ein Geschenk des Himmels und das ist noch nicht mal übertrieben. Er ist so ziemlich alles, was Max sich wünschen kann, Max ist unglaublich froh, ihn zu haben. Sogar in den Momenten, in denen ihm bewusst wird, was für eine Scheiße Leon abzieht. Denn abgesehen davon...  
Sie kennen sich schon so unglaublich lange – gefühlt waren sie gerade mal halb so groß wie heute, als sie sich kennengelernt haben. Seitdem haben sie so viel durchgemacht, so viel erlebt, sich so sehr weiterentwickelt und sind trotzdem immer Freunde geblieben. Auf Leon kann Max sich verlassen, mit Leon kann er durch Dick und Dünn gehen. Da war es fast schon selbstverständlich, dass sie ihr Interesse an Männern aneinander entdeckt haben.  
Und da gehen die Probleme los. Beziehungsweise: Das Problem. Das große Problem bei Leon.

Sie sind friends with benefits. Richtig gute Freunde, keine Frage, sie stehen sich echt nahe.  
So nahe, dass man es fast schon als Beziehung bezeichnen könnte. Sie leben zusammen, verbringen viel Zeit miteinander – ja, sie haben auch ziemlich oft Sex miteinander, aber ihr Verhältnis zueinander geht darüber hinaus. Keiner von ihnen springt danach sofort auf und haut ab, sie liegen auch gerne mal kuschelnd vor dem Fernseher... Pärchenzeug eben.  
Darüber geredet haben sie nie. Es hat sich so ergeben, sie sind beide zufrieden, finden alle Bestandteile ihres Arrangements gut, außerdem sind sie nun mal Männer, da ist es nicht nötig, über jede Kleinigkeit zu reden. Auch Max sieht das so – wenn alles passt, warum sollte man dann reden? Und er ist ja auch zufrieden mit dem, was sie haben.

Das, was ihn unglücklich macht, ist wohl das, was sie nicht haben. Und das ist eine richtige Beziehung. Seit Leon ihn zum ersten Mal verführt hat, haben sie zwar schon so etwas wie eine Beziehung, aber es ist ganz eindeutig eine offene Beziehung, wenn überhaupt.  
Zumindest von Leons Seite aus. Denn während Leon sich gerne auf andere Männer einlässt, ist Max ihm immer treu.

Einer der Gründe, warum er nicht auch mal diese Freiheit genutzt hat, war der, dass er schlichtweg niemanden so geil fand wie Leon. So hat er es nie für nötig gehalten, sich mit jemand anderem durch die Laken zu wälzen – einfach ein bisschen abwarten und schon hätte er wieder Leon, der nicht nur die einfachere, sondern wahrscheinlich auch die bessere Wahl ist.  
Tja, und dann kam Süle. Und seit er ihm dieses Angebot gemacht hat, hat das Gefühlschaos rund um Leon so richtig an Fahrt aufgenommen.

Was soll er nun tun?  
Max hat seine Treue zu Leon nie so richtig in Frage gestellt, weil er nie jemand anderen als Leon wollte. Klar war es ziemlich unbefriedigend, dass Leon diese Exklusivität nicht sah, aber für ihn hat das nichts an seinen Gefühlen geändert. Doch jetzt denkt er an Süles Überraschungsbesuch, an Süles Angebot, und er zweifelt, zweifelt an allem.

Was wäre gewesen, wenn er Süle rechtzeitig gerufen hätte? Wenn Süle ihn gehört hätte? Wenn Süle ihn hören hätte wollen?  
Dann wäre er zu ihm zurückgekommen und er hätte es ihm besorgt, keine Zweifel. Das hätte richtig gut sein können – seit diesem Zeitpunkt hat Max ihn ein paar Mal ganz bewusst unter der Dusche gemustert und Süle hat nicht nur einen stämmigen Körper, sondern auch einen dementsprechenden Schwanz. Allgemein strahlt er so eine Dominanz aus und...  
Eigentlich steht Max nicht übermäßig auf Dominanz. Manchmal mag er das schon, manchmal will aber auch er die Macht über seinen Bettpartner – also bisher immer Leon – haben und das haut bei ihnen ganz gut hin. Aber Süle hat etwas an sich, das Max sich ihm unterwerfen lassen will. Er will wenigstens einmal seine Dominanz spüren.

Vielleicht hat er einfach nur Druck? Weil Leon, der sonst für seinen Druckabbau zuständig ist, weg ist – und ihm damit (auch wenn er ihm das definitiv nicht ankreidet oder übel nimmt) noch mehr Druck verschafft hat. Schließlich hat Max seit Leons Verletzung die Kapitänsbinde und damit eine echt große Verantwortung übernommen.  
Aber selbst wenn es nur Druck ist: Wer kann ihm das schon übel nehmen, wenn er den abbauen will? Leon tut das ja auch, tut es auch ohne ihn, und findet das völlig in Ordnung.

Das spricht ja eigentlich alles dafür, dass er sich doch auf Süle einlässt. Doch da gibt es immer noch einen weiteren Grund, der ihn bis jetzt davon abgehalten hat, ebenfalls zwei- oder mehrgleisig zu fahren und das ist die Hoffnung. Wenn er will, dass das mit Leon irgendwann einmal etwas Festes wird, dann ist es nicht der richtige Weg, selbst untreu zu werden. Wenn er treu bleibt, zeigt er Leon, dass er bereit wäre für eine Beziehung und vielleicht kapiert Leon das endlich mal und gibt die ganzen Affären auf.  
Aber was ist, wenn das nie passiert? Wenn Leon nur Spaß haben will? Wenn er für Leon eben nicht mehr ist als der Kumpel, mit dem man gut Spaß haben kann – wenn er nie mehr sein wird?

Max findet keine Lösung. Aber das ist auch kein Problem, denn Süle macht ihm kein Angebot dieser Art mehr.

~*~*~


	3. Zweiter Platz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie sich die Zeiten doch ändern können... Wieder steht ein Nationalmannschaftstrip an - nur sind diesmal im Gegensatz zu dieser FF nicht Max und Süle dabei, sondern Leon und Süle. Mh. Rein neutral gesehen ist es nachvollziehbar, dass Max nicht nominiert wurde (wobei ich nicht dran glaube, dass Jogi die gleichen Beweggründe hat wie ich), aber wären Max UND Leon bei der Natio, hätte die Natio zumindest ein itzibitzi Reiz für mich. So beschränkt es sich bei mir momentan drauf, mich darüber zu amüsieren, dass sich die Natio in einem Ort aufhält, in dem ich schon einige Male war - und Leon hübsch zu finden :D
> 
> Übrigens habe ich zwei Meyretzka-Neuigkeiten! Die schlechte zuerst: Hier ist Halbzeit - die Geschichte ist 6 Kapitel lang. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe, die etwas längere Geschichte zu den beiden einzuteilen, zu betiteln und sogar grafisch umzusetzen \o/ Sobald ich diese Geschichte fertig hochgeladen habe, geht es dort weiter!

~*~*~

Wie fühlt es sich an, Silbermedaillengewinner zu sein?  
Beschissen. Und überhaupt nicht nach „Gewinner“. Dabei war es so knapp... Nur ein einziger verschossener Elfmeter hat den Unterschied gemacht. Doch selbst diese Erkenntnis tröstet Max nicht – er hat einfach das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht verdient haben. Dass der Fußballgott einlenken musste, damit sie sich nicht zu Gold duseln.  
Brasilien war eine Nummer zu groß für sie. Damit haben sie die Revanche für das immer noch belächelte 7:1 der A-Nationalmannschaft abbekommen.

Vorher hat Max sich noch etwas schlechter gefühlt. Klar, als sie die Silbermedaille bekommen haben, ging die Stimmung ein kleines bisschen nach oben, denn auch wenn sie nicht den ganz großen Triumph gepackt haben, haben sie sich echt gut geschlagen. Immerhin eine Medaille...  
Aber dann hat Max wieder die brasilianischen Spieler gesehen und das Hoch war vorbei. Bis er in der Kabine ankam, sein Handy in die Hand nahm und Leons Nachrichten sah.

Als sie die Silbermedaillen entgegen genommen haben, hat er Leons Trikot hochgehalten. Sie haben so oft telefoniert und auch wenn Leon ihn immer für die verbleibenden Spiele motivieren wollte, hat Max gespürt, wie weh es ihm tut, kein Teil davon zu sein. Mit der Geste mit dem Trikot wollte er ihn am Finale teilhaben lassen – wollte ihm zeigen, dass er eben doch ein Teil davon ist.  
Die Geste kam bei Leon an, er war unglaublich gerührt und schon das hat ihn ein bisschen aufgemuntert. Und auch seine anderen Nachrichten... Während des Spiels hat er abwechselnd die brasilianischen Spieler und den Schiedsrichter beschimpft, was seine Schimpftiraden nach dem Spiel ziemlich authentisch gemacht hat. Leons Groll auf alles und jeden, der ihnen diesen Sieg genommen hat, hat die Trauer zumindest zeitweise verdrängt.  
Und wieder einmal wurde Max bewusst, wie toll es ist, Leon an seiner Seite zu haben, Leon, der ihn schon so lange kennt, dass er genau weiß, was Max in einer solchen Situation aufheitert und was er definitiv nicht hören will.

Leider kam irgendwann der Moment, in dem er das Handy aus der Hand legen musste. Da wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wie verdammt weit weg Leon ist – und wie hilfreich die Tatsache war, dass Leon eben doch nicht richtig beteiligt war. Seine ganzen Mitspieler um ihn herum, mit hängenden Schultern und hängenden Mundwinkeln, trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, das Spiel abzuhaken.  
Er fühlt sich so verantwortlich für sie. Egal für wen – für Nils, der zwar ein gutes Stück älter ist als er, der aber den entscheidenden Elfmeter verschossen hat, für Lars und Sven, denen diese B-Nationalmannschaft egal sein könnte, weil sie auch schon ihre Einsätze bei der A-Nationalmannschaft hatten, erst recht für die ganzen Spieler, die in seinem Alter sind und darunter... Er ist ihr Kapitän und das hat sich nicht damit erledigt, dass er die Binde abgelegt hat.  
Und nun sind all diese Jungs, für die er sich verantwortlich fühlt, so unglücklich und die Last auf seinen Schultern ist überraschenderweise noch größer als je zuvor. Weil er sich schuldig fühlt, weil er die Verantwortung hatte und trotzdem nicht dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie das Spiel gewinnen... Leons Aufmunterungsversuche haben ihm kurzzeitig tatsächlich geholfen, doch der Anblick der Jungs in der Kabine – hinter verschlossenen Türen, wo sie ihren Gefühlen freien Raum lassen können – zieht ihn wieder herunter.

Okay, er kann die Tore nicht mehr rückgängig machen, er kann nicht dafür sorgen, dass ihnen doch noch irgendwie der Sieg zugesprochen wird – aber er kann dafür sorgen, dass sie das Turnier hinter sich lassen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wenn sie hier ihre Zelte abbrechen, fahren sie zurück zum Hotel, bald geht es in den Urlaub und/oder wieder nach Hause und dann ist auch schon bald wieder Zeit für Ligaspiele – für neue Wettbewerbe, neue Herausforderungen. Das ist das Gute an Fußball: Es geht weiter.  
Und wenn er jetzt endlich duschen geht, können sie bald den ersten Schritt auf diesem Weg machen. Die anderen waren nämlich schon alle unter der Dusche, er ist wegen Leons Nachrichten der Nachzügler.  
Außerdem kommt er so umhin, die Trauermienen seiner Mitspieler noch länger anzusehen.

Auf dem Weg zur Dusche kommt ihm Süle entgegen. Auch er hat ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte gewickelt, seine Haare tropfen etwas. Sie nicken sich zu, Max denkt, dass die Begegnung damit gewissermaßen beendet ist.  
Doch da täuscht er sich. Vor ihm bleibt Süle stehen.  
Sie sehen sich einen Moment lang an, sagen nichts. Dann legt sich Süles freie Hand an die Seite seines Halses, Max spürt, wie sein Puls gegen Süles Hand puckert und...

Es gibt nun mal Dinge, die Leon ihm im Moment nicht geben kann. Körperliche Nähe. Körperwärme. Und Süles Hand an seinem Hals zeigt ihm, wie sehr er das gerade braucht.  
Max lehnt sich in die Berührung, kurz schließt er die Augen. Und obwohl das nur ein ganz flüchtiger Augenblick ist, will er mehr davon.  
Wieder täuscht er sich, wieder überrascht ihn Süle. Seine Hand bleibt, wo sie ist, sein Daumen streicht über seine Wange.

„Fußball ist scheiße, mh?“

Max hebt den Kopf, er sieht in Süles Gesicht. Auch er ist vom Spiel gezeichnet, sieht aus, als hätte er zu wenig geschlafen, so erschöpft und ein bisschen fertig mit der Welt.  
Sie müssen wohl alle erst ein paar Nächte über das Spiel schlafen, um die Niederlage zu verdauen.

Eine Antwort bekommt Süle nicht auf seine Frage, Max beschränkt sich nur auf ein angedeutetes Nicken – mehr wagt er nicht, er will nicht, dass Süle seine Hand von seinem Hals nimmt.

Silber verloren statt Gold gewonnen, sein Freund ist nicht bei ihm und Süles Präsenz macht ihm bewusst, dass Leon nicht einmal sein fester Freund ist, Süles Präsenz erinnert ihn an seinen Zwiespalt in den letzten Tagen.  
Und dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, schaltet etwas in ihm um.

Er will kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Nicht, dass er das gerade hatte – aber die logische Konsequenz aus seiner Treue zu Leon wäre ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er hier mit Süle im Gang steht, mit seiner Hand auf seinem Körper, und sich wünscht, dass sie dort bleibt und dass noch mehr kommt.  
Er will keine Ungewissheit mehr. Und er will sich nicht immer für Leon aufopfern. Verdammt, er gibt ihm so viel und – okay, Leon gibt ihm etwas zurück, das will er gar nicht bestreiten, nicht, nachdem das letzte Mal so kurz her ist, schließlich haben ihm seine Nachrichten schon geholfen. Aber auch er hat heute etwas für Leon getan und damit hat er seine Pflicht, wenn man es denn so nennen mag, erledigt. Nun will er etwas für sich tun.  
Und das sieht nun so aus, dass er bei Süle nicht an Leon denkt.

Von seinen Gedanken bekommt Süle nichts mit. Das wird deutlich, als er seine Hand wegnehmen will.  
Doch Max ist schneller. Sofort zuckt seine Hand nach oben, er packt Süle am Handgelenk.

„Nicht.“

Sie sehen sich an, sehen sich in die Augen, während Süles Hand Millimeter über seinem Hals verharrt. Dann wandern seine Mundwinkel nach oben, ganz langsam und plötzlich fällt Max etwas ein.

„Ein Wort reicht.“, das hat Süle gesagt, das war sein Angebot. War das dieses eine Wort, mit dem er sein Angebot annimmt?  
Ja. Denn im nächsten Moment schmiegt sich Süles Hand wieder an seinen Hals, er nimmt die Streicheleinheiten wieder auf und Max' Shampooflasche fällt klappernd zu Boden, als er beide Hände an Süles Hüfte legt.  
Er will Sex. Er will ficken, er will vergessen, zumindest für die Dauer eines Ficks.

Wieder halten sie inne, wieder fixieren sie sich. Doch noch bevor Max sich fragen kann, ob auch bei Süle angekommen ist, was er will, hört er ein zweites Klappern, den zweiten Fall von Shampooflaschen, dann spürt er Süles Hand an seiner Hüfte, spürt, wie sie nach der Ecke seines Handtuchs tastet, mit der er den Stoff befestigt hat. Sie wird fündig, zieht ihn heraus, löst somit das Handtuch – Süle lässt es achtlos hinter ihm fallen.  
Okay, Süle weiß, was er will. Und er will etwas ähnliches.

Kaum hat Süle ihn von der störenden Stoffschicht befreit, legt sich seine Hand auf seine Hüfte. Sie wandert langsam nach hinten, schiebt sich auf seinen Po, dann zieht Süle ihn ruckartig an sich. Und dieser plötzliche Körperkontakt lässt die letzten Dämme brechen. Max streckt sich, er packt Süles Nacken, zieht ihn zu sich herunter – er muss ihn jetzt küssen, verdammt, und wenn Süle so weit weg ist, dann muss er ihn zu sich holen.  
Süle lässt es sich gefallen, mehr als das. Ohne Gegenwehr lässt er sich herunterziehen, er ist es, der die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückt und seinen Mund auf den von Max presst.

Oh. Damit ist es wohl offiziell. Nun betrügt er Leon wirklich.  
Nein, tut er nicht. Er kann ihn nicht betrügen, weil sie kein Paar sind. Und nun hat Leon hier wirklich nichts mehr zu suchen, beschließt Max, während er mit der Hand, die bis gerade eben noch auf Süles Hüfte ruhte, dessen Handtuch abtastet. Es ist an der Zeit, dass es weitergeht, es gibt hier so viel zu erleben, womit Leon nichts zu tun hat – und den Anfang macht, dass er Süles Handtuch loswird.  
Sein Zupfen und Zerren zeigt Wirkung. Obwohl er einhändig nicht den Knoten im Handtuch findet, schafft er es, das Tuch trotzdem zu lösen. Bis es nach unten rutscht, wird Süles Schwanz schon allmählich hart, wie Max umgehend spürt, weil Süle ihn wieder an sich zieht.

Ja. Das ist gut. Das ist, was er will. Ungewöhnlich, weil Süle so verdammt groß ist, aber gut.

Ihre nun nackten Körper reiben sich aneinander, Süles Zunge dringt immer wieder in seinen Mund ein. Max' Verdacht bestätigt sich jetzt schon – Süle holt sich, was er will und er will einiges. Genau diese Dominanz hat er sich von ihm erwartet... Hände auf seinem Körper, die zupacken, ein harter Kuss, ein großer, stämmiger Körper, an den er gedrückt wird – und ein ziemlich großer Schwanz.  
Ein ziemlich großer Schwanz, den er in sich spüren will. Zumindest heute will er einfach nur von diesem Penis gevögelt werden.

Wieder folgt Süle Max' stummen Wünschen. Nach einer Weile, als sich schon sein harter Schwanz gegen Max' Bauch drückt, löst er den Kuss, er lehnt seine Stirn gegen die von Max', sie sehen sich an und versuchen, zu Luft zu kommen. Dann geht Süle in die Hocke und greift nach einer der am Boden liegenden Flaschen.  
Hoffentlich kein Duschgel, hoffentlich nichts, das brennt, hofft Max, als er das Klicken des Flaschendeckels vernimmt. Und dann denkt er erst einmal nichts mehr, weil Süles große Hand auf seinen Po zurückkehrt, kurz einen Klaps darauf gibt und dann seine Finger zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten lässt.  
Max lässt den Kopf gegen Süles Schulter sinken. Und verdammt, schon alleine diese unfassbare breite Schulter war es wert, sich auf Süle eingelassen zu haben.

Obwohl er bis gerade eben noch so hektisch und so gierig war, wird Süle nun richtig gemächlich. Ganz langsam drückt sein erster glitschiger Finger gegen Max' Muskelring – Max stellt erleichtert fest, dass es nicht brennt, dass es also wohl kein Duschgel ist, doch weiter kann er darüber nicht nachdenken, denn dann bewegt sich dieser Finger in ihm, krümmt sich leicht und Max erstickt sein Keuchen an Süles Schulter.  
Der zweite Finger folgt erst nach einer Weile, dann dehnt Süle Max fast noch gemächlicher. Spreizt seine Finger, streichelt währenddessen mit der anderen Hand seinen Rücken...

„Mach' weiter.“

Ein leises, kehliges Lachen ertönt über ihm, dann zieht Süle seine Hand zurück. Kurz verschwindet sein Körper, er greift erneut nach seiner Flasche. Dann zieht er Max wieder an sich, so nah... Würde man sie von hinten sehen, würde man Max vermutlich nicht einmal mehr sehen – zumindest fühlt es sich im Moment so an.  
Und plötzlich, ehe Max sich versehen kann, legt Süle beide Hände auf seinen Po und hebt ihn hoch. Einfach so, aus dem Stand, und Max schlingt die Arme fester um seinen Hals, während sich intuitiv seine Beine um Süles Hüfte legen.  
Nun sind ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe und Max kann einfach nicht anders, er muss das ausnutzen, er muss Süle küssen.

Ganz offensichtlich hat Süle kein Problem damit. Er erwidert den Kuss, fast schon sanft, ziemlich ruhig und ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, dass er gerade Max trägt.  
Trotzdem ist es Süle, der den Kuss unterbricht, gewissermaßen. Denn als sich plötzlich sein Schwanz zwischen Max' Pobacken schiebt, kann Max den Kuss nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Er stöhnt, stöhnt in den Kuss, bringt etwas Abstand zwischen ihre Lippen und stöhnt erneut, als Süles Schwanz in ihn eindringt.  
Scheiße, der ist so groß... Aber immer noch gut. Süle hat ihn echt gut vorbereitet und ja, es war schon angemessen, dass er sich dabei so viel Zeit gelassen hat.

Auch jetzt kennt Süle keine Eile. Stück für Stück schiebt er seine Erektion in Max, wartet immer wieder ab, bis er ihm entgegen kommt oder zumindest so entspannt wird, dass er weiß, dass er weitermachen kann.  
Und dann lässt er Max spüren, dass es sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt hat, seine Bedenken fallen zu lassen und sich auf ihn einzulassen.

Die Silbermedaille ist für eine Weile lang vergessen.

~*~*~


	4. Zweisamkeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt dachte ich, ich kann euch ganz stolz davon erzählen, dass ich es ENDLICH geschafft, die zweite Meyretzka-FF in meinem Vorrat in Kapitel einzuteilen.... Und dann sah ich, dass ich das im letzten Kapitel schon verkündet habe. Menno. :D (Es war wirklich ein großer Schritt. Ich habe schon ungewöhnlich lange gebraucht, um die Geschichte zu schreiben - und dann dauerte es auch noch mehrere Monate, bis ich endlich eine Einteilung hinbekam. Diese Geschichte macht mich fertig. :D)
> 
> Seit heute Mittag stehen die Kader für die Nationalmannschaft. Irgendwelche Überraschungen/Enttäuschungen?  
> (Also, für mich ist der Großteil der deutschen Nationalmannschaft eine Enttäuschung, aber das war schon vorab klar... :D Damit reicht es aber mit Partei ergreifen während der WM!)

~*~*~

Die Sehnsucht kehrt auf einen Schlag zurück, als Max schon fast an seinem Ziel ist. Er parkt gerade ein, steuert sein Auto in die gleiche Parklücke, in der es immer steht, wenn er zuhause ist, als ihn die Welle der Sehnsucht förmlich überrollt. Die ganze Zeit über hat er Leon vermisst, doch jetzt, wo er kurz davor ist, ihn wiederzusehen, sticht es besonders stark in seinem Herzen.  
Sein Gepäck räumt er nur halbherzig aus. Für einen Moment überlegt er sogar, einfach alles im Auto zu lassen, aber verdammt, wenn er das tut, ist er gerade mal ein paar Sekündchen schneller, muss dafür allerdings später noch einmal zu seinem Auto. Nur deshalb schnappt er sich seinen Koffer, seine Taschen, alles, was er auf der Fahrt im Auto verteilt hat und dann...  
Sein Herz klopft noch etwas schneller, als er sich auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung macht. Endlich zuhause, zumindest fast.

Wieder ihre Wohnung zu betreten ist vor allem wegen der Zeit in Brasilien besonders intensiv. Es ist, als wäre er erst jetzt zurück in die Realität geworfen worden, zurück in sein normales Leben, nachdem er eine Weile lang in einem Fantasieland war. Alles ist ihm so vertraut – die Möbel, die Wände, die Farben, die Gerüche – und ja, das ist Nachhausekommen, das ist Ankommen. Wieder in den eigenen vier Wänden zu sein...  
Lange lässt Max das nicht auf sich wirken. Während die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt und er den Koffer an die Wand schiebt, beginnt er schon damit, seine Schuhe abzustreifen.

„Ich bin wieder da!“

Auf eine Reaktion muss er nicht besonders lange warten. Wahrscheinlich hat Leon ihn schon gehört, als er die Türe aufgeschlossen hat und sein Koffer war ja auch nicht gerade leise.  
Als Max seine Schuhe aufräumt, hört er Schritte, die sich ihm vom Wohnzimmer her nähern. Und als er den Kopf hebt, sieht er Leon, der im Türrahmen erscheint.

Leon.  
Endlich.

Das ist dann noch einmal eine weitere Portion Nachhausekommen. Leon zu sehen, hier, in ihrem Zuhause – das letzte Mal hat er ihn gesehen, als sie sich vor Leons Heimflug voneinander verabschiedet haben. Enttäuscht, traurig, angespannt... Gut, sie hatten während seines Urlaubs auch Videochats, aber die gelten in diesem Fall nicht. Denn was ist ein Gespräch durch das Netz schon dagegen, Leon echt und in Farbe vor sich zu haben?

Die Schuhe sind Max nun egal. Er richtet sich auf, auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein Grinsen aus, das so breit wird, dass es fast schon weh tut, als Leon weiter auf ihn zukommt.  
Max streckt die Arme aus und wartet. Wartet, bis Leon die Einladung annimmt, der stummen Aufforderung nachkommt, und ihn in den Arm nimmt.  
Ja, das ist Nachhausekommen. Leons Hand in seinem Nacken, der Kuss, den Leon ihm auf den Kopf drückt, bevor er sich etwas kleiner macht, so dass sie auf einer Höhe sind und sich richtig umarmen können – so gut der Urlaub auch war, das hat ihm gefehlt.

All die Sentimentalität ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass Max eine Kleinigkeit auffällt. Und als Leon keinerlei Anstalten macht, die Umarmung zu lösen, muss er das aussprechen.  
Mehr nicht. Wirklich beschweren will er sich nämlich nicht.

„Hast mich vermisst, mh?“

Keine Antwort von Leon. Kein verneinendes Brummen, kein „Neeee“, kein „Du etwa?“. Und das ist Antwort genug. Das verrät Max, dass Leon ihn wirklich vermisst hat – so sehr, dass er es nicht einmal mehr leugnen kann oder will.

Nach einer Weile lässt Leon ihn dann doch los. Also, halbwegs – einer seiner Arme rutscht etwas nach oben, er legt ihn um Max' Schultern.

„Komm' mal mit.“

Leon lässt ihm keine Zeit für Widerrede – nicht dass er so etwas geplant hätte -, er zieht ihn einfach mit sich mit ins Wohnzimmer. Dort benötigt Max nur ein paar Momente, um zu bemerken will, was Leon ihm zeigen will – das Bild, das über den Fernseher flackert, verrät ihn.

„Du hast die Wii wieder ausgegraben?“

Leons Kopf legt sich an seinen, er zieht Max noch ein Stückchen näher und auch das lässt Max sehr gerne über sich ergehen. Leon ist so unglaublich anhänglich...  
Kurz fällt ihm ein, dass er sich auf dem Heimweg Sorgen gemacht hat, dass es nicht so sein wird. Als er im Urlaub war, war Leon irgendwie merkwürdig – immer so kurz angebunden und irgendwie immer in Gedanken, zumindest gedanklich nicht komplett bei ihm. Die Enttäuschung darüber, nicht im Finale dabei gewesen zu sein, der Frust über eine erneute Verletzung oder schlichtweg fehlende Nähe, die Leon anders wirken ließ? Max hat sich ein paar Mal den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, er kam jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis. Aber so wie es jetzt aussieht, ist entweder diese Phase vorbei oder er hat sich eben doch getäuscht und die Videochats haben Leons Emotionen verfälscht.  
Egal. Jetzt ist er glücklich und anhänglich und auch wenn Max nicht umhin kommt, die für Leon echt unnormalen Schwankungen in der letzten Zeit zu bemerken, ist er froh darüber.

„Jaaaa. Bock auf Zocken?“

Gute Frage. Eigentlich wollte er es sich gemütlich machen und am besten nichts tun, Wii spielen widerspricht dem natürlich. Andererseits liebt er die Spiele auf der Wii und...  
Sie haben echt lange nicht mehr gespielt. Immer nur mit den anderen Konsolen, meistens FIFA, und die Wii verstaubte im Schrank. Nicht wegen ihm – das liegt einzig und alleine an Leon. Seine Freude an der Konsole hat immer mehr nachgelassen und irgendwann hat sie ihn so sehr genervt, dass sie sie weggepackt haben. Alleine wollte Max auch nicht spielen – zu zweit vor dem Fernseher herumhampeln ist zwar echt lustig, aber alleine ist es schlicht und ergreifend peinlich – und Leon wollte keinen Frieden mit dem weißen Kästchen schließen.  
Bis heute. Scheinbar ist heute der Tag, an dem Leon seinen Hass auf die Wii besiegt hat. Ausgerechnet am Tag seiner Rückkehr...

„Schon. Aber... Was kommt als nächstes? Romantisches Vier-Gänge-Essen mit Kerzen und Klaviermusik?“

Leon lacht, dann küsst er ihn auf die Wange und Max kann es nicht ändern – für einen Moment fallen seine Augen zu. So viele kleine Liebkosungen... Ist schon schön.

„Neee. Aber nur, weil ich dich zu einem ganz romantischen Essen in ein Restaurant deiner Wahl einladen will.“  
„Ach ja?“  
„Mh. Ich habe keinen Bock auf Kochen. Und ob du aussuchen darfst, muss ich mir noch ganz genau überlegen.“

Okay, das klingt schon wesentlich mehr nach Leon. Max will nicht unbedingt sagen, dass er unromantisch ist, aber zumindest ist Leon nicht übermäßig kitschig und ein Abendessen, wie er es zuerst beschrieben hat, wäre dann doch eher in diese Kategorie gefallen. Aber nein, Leon bleibt im Rahmen. Er ist zwar gerade echt zärtlich, doch die große Klappe hat er deswegen noch lange nicht verloren und das ist echt gut.

„Du konntest die letzten Tage oft genug aussuchen.“  
„Mir egal. Du auch.“

Endlich wieder Zeit für eine Kabbelei aus Prinzip... Es ist nun wirklich nicht so, dass einer von ihnen großartig benachteiligt wäre, wenn der andere das Restaurant für heute Abend aussucht, aber es macht einfach Spaß, sich zu widersprechen.  
Trotzdem beendet Max die Diskussion an diesem Punkt. Er löst sich von Leon, geht hinüber zum Couchtisch und nimmt sich eine der zwei Fernbedienungen, die Leon dort bereit gelegt hat. Sie leuchten beide, sind beide angemeldet und einsatzbereit – Leon hat wirklich alles hergerichtet und dann nur noch auf ihn gewartet.

„Was bekommst du mit deiner Schulter hin?“

Leon breitet die Arme aus, er strahlt.

„Alles.“

Dann ist es also nicht übertrieben, was Leon ihm in ihren Ferngesprächen mitgeteilt hat. Die Schulterverletzung, die ihm das Finale verdorben hat, war harmlos – zwar tragisch, aber harmlos und zumindest nichts Langfristiges.

„Gut, dann...“

Max steuert sich durch das Menü, aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Leon sich die zweite Fernbedienung nimmt und neben ihn tritt. Dann ist er derjenige, der die Nähe sucht – er macht einen Schritt zur Seite, auf Leon zu, und legt ihm den freien Arm um die Hüfte. Seine Finger gleiten dabei über Leons Seite, durch den extrem dünnen Stoff seines T-Shirts spürt er dabei fast schon die Wärme seiner Haut.  
Obwohl er das echt genießt, kann er keine Rücksicht auf Leon nehmen. Wer weiß, vielleicht sollte er es langsam angehen, nicht sofort dafür sorgen, dass Leon das Kriegsbeil der Wii gegenüber wieder ausgräbt, aber... Er kann einfach nicht anders. Er muss ihn leiden sehen, zumindest ein bisschen.

„Wakeboarden?“

Leon stöhnt auf, doch im Gegensatz dazu ruht plötzlich sein Arm auf Max' Schulter und sein Kopf berührt den von Max.  
Ja, er kennt ihn eben verdammt gut. Und während Wakeboarden zu einem von Max' Lieblingsspielen ist, kommt Leon gar nicht damit klar.

Auch heute nicht. Schon kurz nachdem Max das Spiel gestartet hat, wird klar, dass Leon in der Wii-freien Zeit kein Talent dafür entwickelt hat. Max sammelt Punkte um Punkte, Leon tendiert dazu, sein Männchen absaufen zu lassen.  
Das ist nicht überraschend. Überraschend ist seine Reaktion darauf. Statt alles und jeden – in allererster Linie die Wii und an letzter Stelle Max, das muss man ihm lassen – zu beschimpfen und zu verfluchen, lacht er. Je größer seine Fehler, desto mehr lacht er und Max bekommt fast schon Gänsehaut, weil es so schön ist, Leon so befreit lachen zu hören. Und als Max die Ziellinie – natürlich mit deutlichem Vorsprung – überquert hat, wirft Leon die Fernbedienung auf die Couch und zieht ihn in die nächste Umarmung.

„Du bist immer noch so schlecht, ey.“

Ein nichtssagendes Brummeln von Leon, dann wuschelt er ihm durch die Haare und drückt ihn noch näher an sich. Und Max fühlt sich...  
Geliebt, irgendwie. Leon überschüttet ihn mit Zuneigung, macht keinen Hehl daraus, wie sehr er ihn mag und das könnte man fast schon als liebevoll bezeichnen. Und das ist so angenehm, dass Max es zulässt, auch wenn Leon somit vermeidet, eine weitere Niederlage zu kassieren. So toll der Triumph eines Sieges auch ist – mit Leon zu kuscheln, selbst im Stehen, ist um Welten besser.

Diesmal will Leon ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Vielleicht, weil Max diesmal nichts sagt? Wie dem auch sei – er macht ein paar Schritte nach hinten, zieht Max mit sich, bis sie an der Couch ankommen. Dann lässt Leon sich sinken und zieht ihn damit halb auf seinen Schoß. Bisschen unbequem, doch das rückt sofort in den Hintergrund, als sich Leon an seiner Schläfe entlang küsst.  
Erst danach rutscht Max etwas hin und her, um etwas bequemer zu sitzen. Leon lässt ihn dabei nicht los und das ist vollkommen in Ordnung.

Als er endlich wieder richtig sitzt, dreht Max seinen Kopf zu Leon. Sie sind sich so nahe, dass er sich nur ein winziges bisschen nach vorne beugen muss, um seine Wange an Leons zu legen. Leons Hand streichelt derweil seinen Rücken und ja, jetzt ist es wirklich bequem.

Zumindest solange, bis Leon ihn aus der Kuschelstimmung reißt.

„Stimmt das mit Süle?“


	5. Zweifellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute gibt es mal zu einer für mich ungewöhnlichen Zeit ein Kapitel :D  
> Als ich angefangen habe, FFs zu schreiben und vor allem hochzuladen, habe ich ein bisschen rumprobiert und mich dann dafür entschieden, immer gegen 9 Uhr abends zu posten. Deshalb kam es hin und wieder auch mal vor, dass sich ein Update um einen Tag verschoben hat, obwohl alles bereit war - da war es halt schon nach 9. In der letzten Zeit habe ich aber begonnen, an dieser Uhrzeit zu zweifeln. Und weil es mittlerweile schon ein bisschen frustrierend war, dass sich in den ersten Stunden nach dem Update so gut wie gar nichts mehr getan hat... beschloss ich, mal etwas Neues auszuprobieren. Oder mich zumindest nicht mehr so festzulegen. Mal schauen, was daraus wird :D  
> Was wäre denn eure Traum-Update-Zeit?

~*~*~

Bitte nicht, ey. Darauf hat er jetzt keinen Bock.  
Das mit Süle, das war ein One Night Stand. Oder eher One Day Stand? Wie auch immer – es war eine einmalige Sache. Sie haben das beide in diesem Moment gebraucht, sie haben sich gegeben, was sie gebraucht haben, das war gut, aber das war auch alles.  
Es ist also nichts, woran er im Augenblick denken will. Viel lieber will er es genießen, wieder bei Leon zu sein.

„Ja, schon.“

Leon hat davon erfahren. Nicht direkt von ihm, auch wenn Max schon geplant hätte, ihm das zu erzählen. Schließlich weiß er ja auch, mit wem Leon es treibt.  
Ihre Teamkollegen kamen ihm zuvor. Scheinbar blieb sein und Süles Verschwinden nicht unbemerkt, ein paar von ihnen haben sich auf die Suche gemacht und sie gefunden. Immerhin haben sie sich unauffällig aus dem Staub gemacht – Max hat erst bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurden, als sie zurück in die Kabine gingen und Philipp anfing zu lachen. Netterweise hat er die ganze Mannschaft aufgeklärt, Süles und sein Stelldichein waren sogar Thema im Gruppenchat der Mannschaft. Und so hat auch Leon davon erfahren.  
Sie haben nicht darüber geredet. Obwohl sie während Max' Urlaub die ganze Zeit in Kontakt standen und sogar über die Silbernacht von Rio geredet haben, kam die Sprache nie auf Süle, nie auf die schnelle Nummer im Gang.

Bis jetzt.

„War's gut?“

Mann, wenn er doch wenigstens Leons Gesicht sehen könnte... Aber Leon hat dieses Thema genau dann angeschnitten, als sie sich nicht in die Augen gesehen haben. Mit Absicht?  
So weiß er nicht, was Leon fühlt. Warum er das fragt, warum er das wissen will. Interessiert er sich dafür, was Max mit anderen Männern treibt? Hat er Interesse an Süle? Oder...?

„Es war das, was wir gebraucht haben.“

Das ist kein 'gut' – aber gleichzeitig auch mehr als ein 'gut', vor allem in dieser Situation. Denn was hilft ein technisch hochwertiger Fick, wenn es nicht mehr als das ist – ein Fick? Nein, das, was das Techtelmechtel mit Süle so gut gemacht hat, war, dass sie beide noch das Spiel von kurz zuvor im Hinterkopf hatten. Dass sie beide gelitten haben.

„Okay.“

Nichts ist okay und Max benötigt nicht einmal Leons Hände, die plötzlich sein T-Shirt zerknüllen, als Hinweis dafür, er spürt es einfach. Die Stimmung ist nicht mehr so liebevoll, sondern...  
Fast schon verzweifelt, irgendwie. Leon hält ihn nicht mehr fest, um ihn mit Liebe zu überschütten, sondern um ihn festzuhalten, ihn bei sich zu halten.  
Oder interpretiert er da zu viel hinein?

„Leon, was ist los?“

Keine Antwort von Leon. Erst als Max seinen Kopf wegziehen will, um ihn endlich ansehen zu können, reagiert er – seine Hand legt sich sofort auf Max' Hinterkopf, er hält ihn an Ort und Stelle.  
Er will ihn nicht ansehen. Er will nicht, dass Max ihn ansieht.

„Leon...“  
„Es ist komisch.“

Komisch also. Aber inwiefern? Was meint Leon, verdammt?

Dann lag er also doch richtig, wird ihm auf einem Schlag bewusst. Das Gefühl, das er nach jedem Chat, nach jedem Telefonat mit Leon hatte, hat ihn nicht getäuscht. Seit dem Finale ist Leon merkwürdig und sein Verhalten heute ist damit auch merkwürdig. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen sind nicht normal, es ist nicht normal, dass er die letzten Tage zurückhaltend war und jetzt so...  
Besitzergreifend. Und plötzlich hat Max eine Ahnung. Eine Ahnung, die ihn fast schon überfordert, weil sie so überwältigend ist, der er aber trotzdem nachgehen muss. Nein, jetzt darf er definitiv nicht locker lassen – eventuell hat er, ohne es mitbekommen zu haben, einen richtig großen Fisch an der Angel.

„Ist es, weil ich mit einem anderen Mann gevögelt habe?“

Wieder Schweigen von Leon, doch diesmal lässt Max sich nicht festhalten. Er lehnt sich gegen Leons Hand und merkt sofort, dass er ihn nicht mit Gewalt zurückhalten will – Max schafft es, den Kopf so weit von Leon weg zu bewegen, dass er ihn ansehen kann.

„Mh? Ist es das?“

Leon weicht seinem Blick aus, doch Max lässt das nicht zu. Er legt beide Hände an Leons Wangen, bringt ihn somit dazu, zumindest nicht den Kopf gesenkt zu halten.  
Und dann schafft es Leon doch noch zu antworten.

„Irgendwie ja.“

Leon hebt den Blick, er sieht ihn triumphierend an. Triumphierend und viel, viel mehr – Max erkennt so viel mehr in seinen Augen, seinem Blick, seiner Miene. Es ist die Flucht nach vorne, Leon hat Angst, sich und auch Max das einzugestehen, was er gerade, wenn auch etwas vage, ausgesprochen hat.

„Aber...“

Kurz schließt Max die Augen. Verdammt, hier steht gerade echt viel auf der Kippe...  
Leon ist eifersüchtig. Leon kommt nicht damit klar, dass er nicht der einzige Mann für Max ist. Aber er kommt auch nicht damit klar, dass er nicht damit klar kommt, das ist ganz offensichtlich, so, wie er mit sich ringt.  
Er kann jetzt echt viel gewinnen. Leider kann er auch genauso gut alles kaputt machen. Wenn er jetzt das falsche sagt, stößt Leon ihn von sich und das würde ihrer Freundschaft einen ziemlich tiefen Riss verpassen. Und auch wenn er ihre Freundschaft nicht ganz ideal findet, auch wenn es ihn aufregt, dass Leon keineswegs monogam ist, ist sie ihm so unglaublich wichtig und er will sie auf keinen Fall zerstören.

Irgendetwas muss er tun, das ist Max klar. Natürlich könnten sie das Gespräch an diesem Punkt abbrechen, er hätte sogar Ideen, wie er das einigermaßen geschmeidig hinbekommen würde, aber dann? Danach wäre ihr Verhältnis angespannt – das unvollendete Gespräch würde zwischen ihnen stehen.  
Deshalb... Muss er das jetzt durchziehen. Auch wenn er ebenfalls Angst hat. Auch wenn er das Eis unter seinen Füßen knirschen hört.

Max schiebt eine Hand nach unten, er legt sie in Leons Nacken. Vielleicht gibt ihm diese Geste etwas mehr Sicherheit, vielleicht nimmt diese Geste etwas Brisanz aus seiner Feststellung.

„Du schläfst auch mit anderen Typen.“

Nicht 'vögeln', nicht 'ficken'. Diese Vulgarität wäre jetzt, in dieser angespannten Situation, unangebracht – und es zeigt, was Max davon hält. Dass es in Max' Augen eben kein schneller, bedeutungsloser Fick ist, wenn Leon es mit einem anderen treibt.  
Dass es für Max nicht bedeutungslos ist.

„Ja, ich weiß.“

Nun erwidert Leon endlich seinen Blick, sieht ihm direkt in die Augen, hält den Blickkontakt ein paar Momente lang.  
Dann seufzt er. Er hebt eine Hand von Max' Rücken, fährt sich damit durch die Locken und seufzt.

War das ein verzweifeltes Seufzen? Max kann es partout nicht sagen, dabei kennt er Leon nun schon so lange. Aber jetzt ist alles anders, jetzt stellt sich gerade alles auf den Kopf und er kann nur hoffen, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig liegt.

„Bist du eifersüchtig?“

Kein Vorwurf, kein Spott – und das hört man ihm hoffentlich an. Nur das Bedürfnis, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, das Chaos, das sich gerade zwischen ihnen ausbreitet, zu entwirren.  
Leon antwortet nicht. Zumindest hat er keine direkte Antwort parat.

„Warst du es?“

Ja, ja, ja!, schreit eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und beinahe gehorcht er ihr, beinahe schreit er es heraus. Doch er hält sich zurück, sieht Leon an und hört auf sein Herz, versucht zu verstehen, was nun los ist.  
Keine Antwort von Leon. Aber keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort. Und...

Auch Leon will nun Klarheit. Wenn er also will, dass Klarheit herrscht, muss er mitziehen, muss sich Leon ebenfalls offenbaren.  
Okay. Gut. Selbst wenn Max sich noch nicht ganz sicher ist, ob er damit wirklich richtig liegt – es ist höchste Zeit. Er hat das lange genug mit sich herumgetragen, hat sich oft genug mies gefühlt, weil er nicht ganz zufrieden mit ihrem Arrangement war. Nun ist es an der Zeit für tabula rasa.

„Ja. Jedes verdammte Mal.“

Leon mustert ihn noch für einen Moment, dann...  
Dann wandern seine Mundwinkel ganz langsam nach oben. Und obwohl das eine etwas unangemessene Reaktion auf diese Offenbarung ist, fühlt Max sich davon nicht beleidigt. Denn er versteht, er glaubt zu verstehen, was gerade in Leon vor sich geht.  
Er ist erleichtert.

Ja, ist er wirklich.

„Ich auch. Seit ich gelesen habe, dass Süle und du... Ich musste ständig daran denken und ich... Ich will das nicht. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob du auch...“  
„Ja, ich auch. Ich...“

Ganz langsam dringt die Erkenntnis durch das sich allmählich entwirrende Chaos zu Max durch. Er hat es geschafft, er hat es über das Eis geschafft, ohne einzubrechen.  
Leon ist eifersüchtig. Leon hat bemerkt, dass auch Max nicht davon begeistert ist, dass sie nichts Exklusives haben. Leon...  
Leon lehnt sich nach vorne, ihre Stirne berühren sich. Seine Finger streichen ganz langsam über Max' Wange, so, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor berührt.  
Max fühlt sich plötzlich frei.

„Ich fände es echt geil, wenn es nur noch uns zwei gäbe. So mit Beziehung, Treue und dem ganzen kitschigen Scheiß.“

Leons Finger gleiten über seine Lippen, er lächelt.

Und dann nickt er.

~*~*~


	6. Dreierlei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin endlich aus dem Urlaub zurück - und im Gepäck habe ich........ gut, auch eine neue Geschichte, aber die ist noch in Arbeit. Dafür durfte endlich die zweite Meyretzka-Geschichte das Licht der Welt erblicken ♥ Hier entlang: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013886
> 
> Dann möchte ich Danke sagen für eure "Umfrage"-Beteiligung letztes Mal! Als ich angefangen habe, FFs zu schreiben und zu posten, war es tatsächlich so, dass man gegen 21 Uhr die meisten Leute erreicht hat - weil sich da wohl die meisten Leute an den PC geschmissen haben. Heute, wo man doch wesentlich mehr Möglichkeiten hat, den ganzen Tag über zu lesen, sieht das natürlich anders aus - und es war ganz gut, das mit der "Umfrage" noch mal so deutlich zu sehen. Das nimmt mir auch den Druck, immer zur gleichen Uhrzeit posten zu müssen :D
> 
> So. Dieses Kapitel war sowieso geplant, aber... vielleicht ist es nach dem heutigen Spiel Balsam auf die eine oder andere Seele? Immerhin kommen die Jungs bei mir besser weg als bei der WM. Mh.  
> Genug davon :D Das hier ist es nun - das letzte Kapitel. Ich bedanke mich sehr, sehr herzlich bei allen, die Max, Leon, Süle und mich auf dieser kleinen Reise begleitet haben, sei es nun mit Klicks, Kommentaren, Herzchen, Sternchen, Kudos oder anderen netten Worten und Gesten ♥ Ich hoffe, man liest sich wieder!

Kaum fällt hinter ihnen die Türe ins Schloss, umarmt Max Leon von hinten und schmiegt sich an ihn. Sein Freund zieht ungeachtet dessen den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke auf, zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Max den Reißverschluss blockiert. Dann legt er seine Hände auf die von Max und lehnt sich etwas nach hinten.

„Und? Was sagst du? Wie war es?“

Leon lacht leise und Max weiß ganz genau, dass er sich damit über seine Ungeduld lustig macht. Aber verdammt, er hat die ganze Fahrt über gewartet, hat diese Fragen zurückgehalten – ein bisschen Ungeduld ist da durchaus verständlich, findet er.  
Zum Glück lässt Leon ihn nicht weiter zappeln, er gibt nach. Auch wenn das an und für sich gar nicht nötig wäre – das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ist schon ziemlich aussagekräftig. Schon die ganze Fahrt über hat er so gegrinst, Max hat es jedes Mal, wenn er einen Blick zur Beifahrerseite geworfen hat, gesehen.  
Leon ist recht zufrieden. Und das bestätigt er ihm nun auch in Worten.

„Okay. Es war gut. Und ja, sein Schwanz ist wirklich riesig.“  
„Habe ich dir doch gesagt.“  
„Ja, hast du.“

Als Leon einen Schritt nach vorne macht, denkt Max schon, dass er sich aus der Umarmung lösen will. Doch stattdessen dreht er sich um und schlingt ebenfalls seine Arme um Max.  
Für einen Moment, bis er das Kinn auf seine Schulter legt, sieht Max wieder das Grinsen. Und dann spürt er, dass das Grinsen kurz verschwindet, denn Leon küsst ihn auf die Wange.

Ist ganz nett, so mit Leon im Flur herumzustehen. Auch wenn er sich in den letzten Stunden wahrlich nicht über mangelnde Nähe beklagen konnte – Leons Nähe genießt er immer. Gut, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.

„Und? Überlegst du es dir anders mit 'Das war eine einmalige Sache' und 'Das war eine Ausnahme'?“

Nun zieht sich Leon etwas zurück, so weit, dass sie sich ansehen können. Umgehend erkennt Max, wieso: Er tut so, als würde er vor sich hin grübeln, als würde er darüber nachdenken.

„Mmmh...“  
„Ey.“

Max schlägt Leon gegen die Brust und beendet damit abrupt das Schauspiel. Leons Denkfalten verschwinden, er lacht. Trotzdem verleiht Max seinem Schlag Nachdruck.

„Wage es nicht.“

Wieder lacht Leon, er hebt seine Hand und verstrubbelt damit Max' Haare.

„Okay. Nein, mache ich nicht.“

Ach ja? Klang jetzt wirklich überzeugend. Leon sollte sich wirklich mehr Mühe geben.  
Es reicht völlig aus, eine Augenbraue zu heben, um ihm das mitzuteilen. Sein Freund beugt sich nach vorne, er küsst ihn auf die Stirn und ja, das ist zumindest ein bisschen überzeugender.  
Noch überzeugender wird es, als er seine Hand in Max' Nacken ruhen lässt und seine Stirn gegen die von Max lehnt.

„Wirklich nicht.“  
„Gut.“

Ist jetzt auch nicht so, dass Max das wirklich in Zweifel gestellt hätte... Schließlich war es sein Vorschlag, Süle zu besuchen, als Abschluss ihrer offenen Beziehung – auch wenn sie nun schon eine Weile lang monogam und ganz glücklich damit sind. Nun ist das Kapitel „Untreue“ geschlossen und Leon hat ihm gerade eben bestätigt, dass es für ihn auch ein Abschluss und nicht etwa der Beginn eines neuen Kapitels ist.  
Alles gut also. Und Max beschließt das, mit einem kurzen Kuss zu besiegeln. Danach nuschelt er gegen Leons Lippen.

„Lieb' dich.“

Leons Umarmung wird etwas fester, er drückt ihn näher an sich. Seine Augen leuchten und dieser Anblick... Es ist schlicht und ergreifend schön. Leon ist glücklich, er ist glücklich, sie sind miteinander glücklich.

„Ich dich auch.“


End file.
